The Perfect Gift
by iMelinda
Summary: It's Christmastime and everyone is gathering at Fablehaven to celebrate the holiday. However, clueless as he is, Bracken just can't think of what to get Kendra for Christmas. He searches for the perfect gift, consulting everyone for ideas.


**The Perfect Gift**

"Oh, Bracken, what are you doing out in the cold? Come in, come in. I'll make you some hot chocolate."

"Thank you, Mrs. Sorenson," Bracken said. He stepped gratefully into the warmth of the kitchen.

"Do call me Marla. There's no need to be so formal. And it's no trouble at all, dear. Just take your shoes off and make yourself at home."

Bracken removed his snow boots – a pair that had once belonged to Scott Sorenson, which Marla had insisted on giving to him when she learned that he only owned one pair of shoes – and sat down at the kitchen table. He had learned early on that the Sorensons considered him practically a member of their family and had decided to treat him as such. Marla placed a steaming mug of cocoa before him, topped with whipped cream and marshmallows. He took a sip, burning his tongue in the process, and warmth shot through him."

"Thank you," Bracken said. "Where are Kendra and the others?"

"They went to go chop down a tree," Marla answered. "They should be back—Oh!" She broke off as the back door slammed open.

A gust of wind swept in, bringing a storm of snow flurries. Seth, bundled from head to toe, entered the kitchen. Removing his hat and gloves, he said, "Man, is it cold out there! I haven't seen this much snow in ages. Mom, is there any hot chocolate?"

"Take your coat off and then you can have some," Marla instructed. "And you might want to say hello to our guest."

"Guest? What guest?" Seth's eyes fell on Bracken. "Oh! Bracken! I didn't know you were coming over."

"Kendra invited him to Christmas dinner weeks ago," Marla said. "He's staying until next Tuesday. You would have known that if you were paying attention." But she smiled as she said it, and she handed her son a mug of hot chocolate.

"Seth, get out of the way! You're blocking the door!" called a slightly muffled voice from outside.

"Oops, sorry," Seth said. He backed away toward the table just as the tip of an enormous evergreen appeared in the doorway. The rest of the tree soon followed, accompanied by Warren. Kendra came in last, toting a sharp-looking ax. Her face lit up when she saw Bracken.

"Whew!" Warren sank into a chair. "That thing was _heavy._"

"Don't leave it there!" Marla exclaimed. "You're getting pine needles all over the floor. Go put it in the family room."

Grumbling about slave drivers and the lack of appreciation, Warren obliged.

Marla looked at the three seated at the table. "Well? Shall we go decorate it?"

"You're going to need the ornaments," said Stan, Kendra and Seth's grandfather. He came lumbering down the stairs, carrying a cardboard box. "Ruth's got the other box," he added.

All of the residents of the house soon arrived in the family room. It was an impressive crowd; aside from Kendra, Seth, and their parents and grandparents, Warren, Vanessa, Dale, and Tanu were also present. Between everyone and the massive tree, there was hardly room to move around.

"I don't remember it being this crowded when it was just you and me," Stan complained to Ruth.

"Yes, but would you rather have a quiet house or all the family together?" his wife replied with a smile.

Seth opened the first box of ornaments. "Whoa, some of these are really old," he said, taking one out of its protective tissue and examining it.

"Yes, many of them are from even before Patton's time," Ruth said.

"It's been a tradition to add a new ornament to the tree every year, one that represents the most important thing that happened in that year," Stan explained.

"That's really need," Kendra said. "Hey, here's one of Patton and Lena's wedding photo!"

"What are you waiting for?" Warren asked the others. "Come on, we've got over a hundred ornaments to hang."

All at once everyone converged on the boxes. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of rustling tissue and cries of excitement when someone uncovered an ornament they recognized.

"Warren, I think this one's from the year you became a Knight," Dale called. He held up an ornament in the shape of a silver mask, very much like the ones formerly worn by the human Knights of the Dawn.

"I remember that one!" Warren exclaimed. In return he held up an ornament shaped like an angry minotaur. "Remember this one? You tried to subdue him and ended up with a couple of broken ribs for your effort."

"How did that make the tree?" Dale demanded indignantly as everyone laughed.

"It was a slow year," Ruth replied with a mischievous grin.

"What's this one, Grandpa?" asked Kendra, holding up a delicate statue of a fairy.

"Oh, that's a rare specimen Maddox sold to us years ago," Stan answered. "I'd forgotten about that."

Seth was the one who discovered the ornament from the previous year. Tiny figurines of a fairy and a wraith were holding hands.

"Stan, that's really good," said Tanu.

"Yeah, but how come I have to be a wraith?" Seth complained. He was right; the figures did seem to represent him and Kendra.

"Would you rather be a fairy?" Bracken teased.

"I was just trying to find a way to represent that you and your sister were fairykind and a shadow charmer," Stan explained.

"What about the year before that, when we first found out the truth about the preserve?" Kendra asked.

In response Ruth held up an ornament of a miniature window with ghouls flying through it.

"Thanks for reminding me," Seth grumbled. Bracken recalled that on Midsummer's Eve two years ago Seth had opened the attic window and let monsters into the house, resulting in Stan's being kidnapped.

After about an hour, all of the ornaments were hung. It seemed like every branch had at least one hanging on it. It certainly wasn't your typical Christmas tree, but there was a certain charm about it nonetheless.

"But what about this year's?" Seth asked. "I didn't see one that looked like it fit."

"We saved the best for last," Ruth answered. She pulled out one last ball of tissue paper and handed it to him. "Go on, you and your sister hang it."

Together Kendra and Seth unwrapped the ornament.

"Oh, Grandma, it's amazing," Kendra breathed.

Seth raised the ornament so the others could see. It was a miniature wreath, made out of tiny versions of the five artifacts. They were accurate down to the slightest detail, with all the knobs and buttons on the Chronometer and the gems on the Translocator.

"You outdid yourself this year, Stan," Vanessa said. The others agreed.

They all admired the tree for a moment longer. With all its intricate ornaments, it truly looked like a work of art to Bracken.

As the group began to break up, Bracken caught Kendra's hand. He felt a spark of excitement from her at his touch, not unlike the spark he felt himself. "Would you like to sit on the porch for a while before dinner?" he asked.

"Sure," Kendra agreed. They bundled up and headed outside.

Bracken sat down on the old-fashioned swing, Kendra beside him. For a moment they just stared off into the distance as the sun sank beneath the trees and stars appeared overhead. The dying daylight caused the trees to cast long shadows on the thick blanket of snow that covered the yard. As they sat, tiny snowflakes began to fall.

"It's beautiful. So peaceful," Kendra murmured.

"You can almost imagine that there isn't a pack of ruffians out here during the daytime," Bracken said. Kendra giggled.

They fell silent. Bracken debated whether or not to ask the question that had been bugging him since he knew he would be spending Christmas with Kendra's family. He considered taking her hand, but dismissed that idea as cheating. Finally, he asked, "Kendra, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Did the others put you up to this?" she laughed. "I haven't said anything to them, either."

"Why not?" he wondered. He wasn't very familiar with the traditions, but he was under the impression that it was customary for one to compile a list of things they wanted for Christmas. So why hadn't Kendra said anything?

"It's kind of hard to explain. Seth doesn't get it, but then, he's still a kid, and he likes his toys."

"Try me. I've been around for a while; I can probably understand," Bracken said with what he hoped was an encouraging smile.

"Well, last year all I got for Christmas was a bunch of snow gear because we were about to head off to Wyrmroost," Kendra began. "It really didn't matter, because I was glad to be spending Christmas with Grandma and Grandpa Sorenson, even if I was worried about my parents thinking I was dead and freaking out a little about getting eaten by a dragon. But after what happened this spring, fighting the demon horde on Shoreless Isle, I realized that being a live is a gift and anything more seems like overkill."

Bracken looked at her as if for the first time. She had grown wiser since they first met. "You're young to be having such deep thoughts," he told her. "There's nothing wrong with wanting a gift for Christmas."

Kendra appeared to think about that for a moment. "If you really want to get me something," she said, "surprise me."

"I'll try," Bracken promised.

Once again they sat in silence, staring at the moon rising above the horizon. The peace was shattered, though, when Seth opened the back door with a bang and called, "Mom wants to know if you guys are coming in soon. It's getting cold out and she doesn't want you to get frostbite."

"We're coming," Kendra replied, standing up.

Bracken followed her inside. _Surprise me,_ he thought. It wasn't much to go on. He may need to enlist some help with this one.

* * *

><p>The next day at breakfast, after Seth got up and cleared his plate, Bracken followed him out of the room.<p>

"What's up, unicorn?" Seth asked casually when the reached the hall.

"Seth, I was wondering," Bracken began awkwardly, "what do you think I should get Kendra for Christmas?"

"You should…" Seth snickered. "You should write her a love poem."

A blush crept into Bracken's cheeks. "Seth, not like that!" he protested.

"Fine, just write her a normal poem. But be sure to say how great she is," Seth suggested. "Girls love that."

Realizing that he wasn't going to get a better answer out of him, Bracken thanked Seth and left the room. He didn't feel comfortable enough yet to ask Scott or Marla or even Stan or Ruth. So instead he headed outside, wandering into the forest in the hopes of finding someone to ask for advice.

He hadn't planned to meet the satyrs, but he encountered Newel and Doren when he walked, unsuspecting, into a vicious snowball fight.

A ball of hard-packed snow sailed past his ear. "Take that, you yellow-bellied coward!" Newel shouted.

"Coward? I'll show you a coward!" Doren retorted. He scurried out from behind his fort, ducked a well-aimed toss from Newel, fired to precise shots at the other satyr's chest and head, and scurried away.

"Come back here and fight like a man!" Newel taunted. He packed a snowball, aimed, and fired.

The ball of slush caught a surprised Bracken in the face. He laughed and brushed the snow away.

The two satyrs scampered over to him. "Well, if it isn't the unicorn!" Doren exclaimed. "I apologize for this buffoon here. He couldn't aim properly if you told him to hit a target at point-blank range."

Newel gave Doren a shove. "Sorry about him," he said to Bracken. "He's a bit of a barbarian."

"Anyway, what brings you to our neck of the woods?" Doren asked.

Bracken told them about his predicament.

"Oh, jeez, don't tell Verl," Newel said. "He'll flip if he realizes he's got less than a week to make a present for his 'true love.'"

"But what do you think I should get her?" Bracken asked.

Doren's eyes lit up. "Batteries!"

"I don't think Kendra needs batteries…"

"But we do!"

"We're burning through them faster than ever," Newel lamented.

"So many Christmas specials, so little time," moaned Doren.

"But if you gave Kendra batteries for Christmas—"

"And she didn't want them—"

"She could give them to us!"

"Tell you what – I'll talk to Seth about getting you guys some batteries," Bracken promised.

"Really? Thanks!" Newel exclaimed.

"Say, would you like to join our snowball fight?" asked Doren.

Eying the massive piles of snowballs stockpiled in the clearing, Bracken politely declined. He set off deeper into the preserve, leaving the satyrs to their icy duel.

He eventually ended up at the pond by the shrine to the Fairy Queen. The pond had frozen over in places, much to the naiads' irritation, and he could see tracks where hamadryads had skated across the surface. The shrine itself was literally an island of spring in the midst of winter. It seemed the fairies had been working hard to keep the flowers in bloom and to prevent the snow from accumulating.

Bracken mounted the steps of one of the numerous gazebos. Someone had brushed away the snow and ice here. He had his suspicions about who it was; his mother liked to keep the area around her shrines tidy.

A fairy with silver wings and blue hair flew up to him. "Bracken, it is good to see you again," said Shiara.

"The same to you," Bracken replied. Though he tried not to let it on, Shiara was one of his favorite fairies.

She flew up to perch on his shoulder. "What brings you back to the shrine so soon?" Before Bracken could answer, she went on, "Wait, don't tell me. I can see it in your eyes; you're smitten with someone. Allow me to hazard a guess – are you mooning over the Queen's young handmaiden?"

"Not like that," Bracken protested. "I just don't know what I should get her for Christmas."

"A ring?" Shiara suggested innocently.

"Shiara! In the name of all that is good and pure, no. Definitely not."

"If you say so…" Shiara grinned mischievously. "No, you're right. It's far too early for that sort of thing. Anyway, it doesn't matter _what_ it is, so long as it comes from the heart."

"Not a poem," Bracken said immediately.

Shiara rolled her eyes. "It doesn't _have_ to be a poem. Poetry is _so_ overrated, in my opinion. It doesn't even have to be hand-made. But whatever it is, it should _mean_ something to the two of you."

"Like what?" Bracken asked, desperate for an idea.

"Maybe something that reminds you of when you first met, or a momentous event you experienced. Something for her to remember you by," Shiara suggested.

Bracken had met Kendra in the dungeon at Living Mirage, and that wasn't necessarily a place one wanted to be reminded of, but perhaps Shiara was onto something with the idea of a momentous event. He would have to think on it. "I'll think about it. Thanks, Shiara."

"No problem," Shiara said. With a wink she added, "And if you ever need relationship advice again…"

"I know where to find you," Bracken sighed exasperatedly. Giggling, Shiara flew off.

Bracken left the shrine and began the walk through the forest back to the house. When he was almost to the yard he spotted a familiar silver shape soaring overhead. He let out a loud whistle and Raxtus banked, turning around to fly toward him. The small dragon landed a few feet away, stirring up a breeze as he folded his wings.

"Bracken!" Raxtus exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were working on rebuilding the Fairy Realm."

"My mother allowed me some time off," Bracken said. "I'm spending Christmas with the Sorensons."

"Is it Christmastime already?" Raxtus asked. "I haven't even started shopping!"

"Dragons celebrate Christmas?" Bracken asked, surprised.

"Ah, we don't," Raxtus admitted. "Pathetic attempt at humor. Never mind." The dragon cleared his throat self-consciously. "So, what are you getting Kendra for Christmas?"

"I don't know yet," Bracken sighed. "I was hoping you might have an idea."

"Me?" Raxtus sputtered. "What are you asking me for?"

"You're my friend, and I value your opinion," Bracken said honestly. He didn't mention how he was desperate for inspiration.

Raxtus seemed to swell with pride. Self-confidence had always been one of his low points. "It means a lot to me to hear you say that, Bracken. Uh, let me think…" He scratched at the dirt, deep in thought. "Oh!" he exclaimed suddenly. "I shed a couple of scales the other day. You could give one to her. They're supposed to have magical properties."

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't think that's quite right for her," Bracken said. In truth, he'd been hoping for something a little more romantic. Then he chided himself for expecting Raxtus to solve his dilemma.

Raxtus's shoulders sagged. "You're right, it was a dumb idea," he sighed.

"Hey, cheer up." Bracken searched for something that would make the dragon feel better. "Do you want to join us for Christmas dinner on Sunday?"

"Really? They wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not. I'm sure Kendra and Seth would love to see you again." He hoped Mrs. Sorenson would have an extra ham or two. Even though he was a small dragon, Raxtus had a massive appetite.

"Great! I'll be there." Raxtus flapped his wings and took to the sky, leaving Bracken alone in the forest with no more inspiration than before.

He stood ankle-deep in the snow, shivering and thinking desperately. Christmas was only two days away. Two days after that he would return to the Fairy Realm and who knew how long it would be until he could see Kendra again? He didn't think he could last for eight months this time.

As he contemplated this, the beginnings of an idea started to form. _Something that means something to the two of you. Something for her to remember you by._ Perhaps-?

Bracken shook off the thin layer of show that had fallen as he stood there. He walked briskly back to the house. He had a Christmas present to make.

* * *

><p>Kendra woke with a start. It felt like someone had dropped a two-ton weight on her. Then she realized it was Seth, who had just jumped on her bed, crushing her legs.<p>

"Seth! What are you doing? And what time is it?" she groaned.

Her brother bounced up and down, making the mattress squeak. "Six thirty," he answered.

"Six thirty? How can you be so perky at six thirty?" Kendra shoved him off the bed and rolled over, preparing to go back to sleep.

"Kendra, it's Christmas!" Seth bounded away and flipped on the light.

Kendra moaned and shielded her eyes. "Five more minutes."

"Dude, they're all waiting for you. Get up!" Seth yanked the blankets off her bed.

She winced as the chill bit at her. The attic wasn't particularly well-insulated. "Fine, fine, I'm coming." She rolled out of bed, slipped her feet into her slippers, and followed her far-too-eager brother down the stairs.

Despite her complaints, it was easy to forget her exhaustion as she entered the crowded family room. Every piece of furniture was occupied and the room gave off a cozy warmth. There was even less space to move around now, because of the massive pile of presents under the tree. Kendra managed to squeeze between Warren and Grandpa Sorenson on the couch. Seth sat down next to Dad.

Grandma Sorenson entered, carrying a tray of coffee mugs. "Are you sure you don't want to have breakfast before you descend on the packages like greedy maniacs?" she asked, but she seemed resigned to the answer.

Warren chuckled. "Honestly, Ruth?"

With a sigh, Grandma sat down beside Grandpa and began distributing the coffee.

Tanu picked up the first package, read the name on the tag, and passed it to Dale.

" 'From Warren,' " Dale read. "Should I be worried?"

"There's nothing explosive in there," Warren promised.

When Dale tore off the wrapping paper, it turned out to be a book on taming wild magical creatures. Kendra personally thought it would be boring, but Dale's eyes lit up when he saw the title and he hugged his brother.

The rest of the gift-opening blurred together. A few presents stuck out in Kendra's mind. Warren received a potion to disguise his appearance from Tanu. Dad gave Mom an emerald pendant. Kendra gave Bracken a copy of the first Harry Potter book, since he had said he hadn't read it, which shocked her. She herself got a new CD from her parents. No one received more than a few presents, but there were so many of them that it was almost a decent hour of the morning by the time they were finished.

Without a doubt, the best gift of the morning was Warren's to Vanessa. When almost all of the packages had been unwrapped, Warren pulled a small box out of his pocket and knelt before the narcoblix. Kendra held back an excited squeal as she realized what was coming.

"Vanessa Santoro," Warren began solemnly, "I could say a bunch of sappy stuff about how I'd go to the ends of the earth or slay a demon for you, but it occurred to me, I've already done those things. So I'll have to settle for this." He opened the box, revealing a thin, golden ring with a sparkling diamond. "Will you marry me?"

Blushing furiously, but grinning happily, Vanessa replied softly, "Yes."

The others applauded. Seth whistled his approval.

Now there was but one gift left under the tree. Kendra craned her neck, but from here she couldn't tell who it was for. She hardly dared hope…

Tanu scooped up the tiny package. " 'To Kendra,' " he read from the label, " 'from Bracken.' "

As Tanu handed her the package, Kendra was sure she was blushing just as much as Vanessa had. She weighed it in her hand; it was surprisingly heavy for something of its size. She couldn't imagine what it could be.

"No, that's all right, Kendra," Seth complained loudly. "The rest of us have nothing better to do than watch you stare at it all morning."

Her face heating up even more, Kendra quickly tore off the paper, revealing a plain-looking box. With shaking hands she removed the lid and pulled out… a quarter.

"It's a communicator," Bracken explained quickly. "I realized Seth had one but you didn't. I figured we could keep in touch this way."

"This is awesome! Thank you, Bracken." Now she could wait out another eight months between his visits, since they could talk to each other.

As if reading her mind, Bracken said, "That was the hardest part for me – the unbearable waiting. Hopefully this will make it better."

Kendra suddenly realized she had been fingering the coin – he _could_ read her thoughts! She quickly moved her hand away, but then she decided it didn't matter. Touching the quarter again, she thought, _Thank you._

Bracken's mind touched hers almost instantly in response. _You're welcome. But there was one more thing…_

_ What's that?_ Kendra wondered.

_Come over by the kitchen,_ he replied.

The crowd began to break up, migrating to the kitchen for breakfast. Kendra joined Bracken by the entryway.

"What's the other thing?" she asked, curious.

"I understand there's a human tradition about mistletoe…" Bracken pointed up, to where Grandma had hung a sprig of the very stuff.

"Oh. _Oh._" Comprehension dawned. Nervously, Kendra stepped closer to him.

The kiss was soft and sweet, and all too soon they pulled apart.

"Merry Christmas," Bracken whispered, a sheepish smile on his face.

Kendra touched the quarter, which was now in her pocket. _Merry Christmas,_ she thought.

As far as she was concerned, it had never been better.


End file.
